The Psiioniic x OC - Teal Wyvern
by e-bartkowiak
Summary: "You're a free troll mister Captor." "Bullthit." "Don't you believe me?" "What are you playing? You want me to run away tho you could hunt me?" "No, I'd like you to hunt with me. And our prey would be high bloods."
1. Chapter 1

**My headcanon is that ancestors names are exactly the same as dancestors, while 'The Signless' 'The Psiioniic' etc. are just titles they gained.**

* * *

"And sold for twenty silvers!" shouted a slave trader, with a clear hint of happiness in his voice. He pushed a young, burgundy blood female downstairs a wooden platform we all were standing on and approached me in two, quick steps. He grabbed fistful of my hairs and roughly forced me to rise my head. "This one is a talented psionic!" he started to praise my qualities, exaggerating every one of them.

I looked through my dirty hair at multicolored mob in front of me. In this sea of crowded low bloods I spotted few lose islands and in the middle of each of them stood a high blood. Just as I thought - in this small town all high bloods were from lower parts of their castes. Every blueblood had nasty smirk plastered to his or her ugly face and the only purple blood looked as if he was retarded. Retarded, but more capricious and dangerous, as showed the much bigger circle of empty space around him.

I raised my eyes to the sky. In a matter of minutes I would be bought and my shitty life would become even more shitty, so I could as well enjoy the view of double full moons. Probably for the last time.

"We will start with five silvers! Who will give five silvers?!" the trader shouted right next to my ear. I rolled my eyes and sighed. This trader was a teal blood, but he had absolutely no dignity. If it was up to me, I would put him far lower than any burgundy blood I knew. He stank as if he hadn't seen a soap far longer than I, his slave, had and he was spitting while talking so badly that if not for a rope that tied my hands and legs together I would wipe my neck at least five times by now.

"Thirteen silvers!" he shouted and I shivered in disgust, when a drop of his saliva landed in my ear. "Will someone give fourteen?" I looked at the troll who was offering the biggest price. Well, he looked like a half-wit, but at least he wasn't that retarded clown - maybe I would be able to run away, before he cull me? "Thirteen silvers for the first!" Thirteen silvers for the second! And…"

"Furteen silvers!"

I glanced in the direction of that voice. Source of it turned out to be an olive blood with wild mane of hair and rather thick horns in a shape of pawbeasts ears. She was wearing a wide, teal collar around her neck - a sign of slavery to teal blood, probably the one she was standing next to.

I was surprised by her look. She was completely different from that filthy troll beside me. She had class and dignity of someone with both blood and intelligence higher than anybody present. The most important feature of her whole, pretty presence were eyes - calm, turquoise eyes that seemed to see and know absolutely everything around.

I smiled a little, when I was sold to that teal blood. The olive blood didn't look bad - I couldn't spot any bruises and for a slave she was definitely chubby - if she wasn't an exception then my future didn't seem to be as bad as I expected. Maybe I would end up with some work on the air.

I was roughly pushed down the scene to a trader's partner - equally disgusting female. As a welcome she hit me right between shoulder blades - so hard I feel to the ground. She croaked happily - along with few nearby high bloods - seeing that I hurt badly my elbows on sharp gravel.

"Old hag," I hissed, trying to get up, what was rather hard with tied up wrists and legs. Next moment she grabbed collar of my shirt and pulled me up.

"What did ya say?" she spitted right into my face. I flinched. She was ugly, stupid and her breath reeked of cheep booze.

"Old hag," I replied slowly, just to make sure she understood.

"You filthy…" she shook me violently and raised hand to slap me. I braced myself, stubbornly looking into her hazed eyes, but blow never came. Instead of it only confusion grew on her face. Glancing up I noticed that her hand was stopped by a thin scabbard held by my soon-to-be owner.

"I'd prefer you don't hurt him," she said in a rather quiet, but demanding voice, "I don't like to buy broken things."

"Ehh… Yes…" The trader's partner let go of my shirt. "As ya wish, m-miss Tracit," she added nervously.

"Can I get a key to his collar?" Tracit asked calmly, reaching out a hand with three coins, one gold and two silver.

"Yes. Yes, of course." The old had greedily reached for money and immediately went to a desk which stood next to the staircase to the stage from where an old burgundy blood was pushed down.

"Leijon," the teal blood started, turning to the olive blood female.

"Yes, miss Tracit?" she instantly approached her and my owner.

"Take him to the wagon…" she ordered quietly, took a key from the old hag with a quiet 'thank you' and handed it to Leijon, "and go back to hive. Don't wait for me."

"Of course, miss Tracit." Leijon bowed her head a little. "Will miss be there befur us?"

"Most probably," Tracit answered shortly and walked away, very soon disappearing between the crowd.

"So? What's your name?" Leijon stepped in front of me and reached to my neck. "I'm Meulin," she added, opening my old collar.

"Mituna," I said, leaning down a little to make it easier for her to put a teal collar around my neck. This one was much softer than previous. Additionally its steel, exploding box was separated from my skin by thick fabric. "Why do I feel like I won a lottery?" I whispered, making sure only she heard me.

"Not here," she whispered back, untying my arms and legs. I rubbed my wrists, while she went to desk to put away ropes and the black collar. Then she led me through the crowd and down an almost empty, devastated road outside the city. On a nearby hill stood a covered wagon, with two pawbeasts harnessed to it and an old brownblood sitting on its bench.

"Welcome back, Meulin," he greeted us, not bothering to take a curvy pipe out of his mouth. Just like Meulin and I, he was wearing a teal collar. "Where's miss? And who's that young troll?"

"That's Mituna." Meulin jumped on the bench and reached out a hand to help me. "Mituna, meet Movrom, our chauffer."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted him. Movram was a rather small troll. He had a big baldness on top of his round head adored only by thin, spiral horns. On the other hand his eyebrows were really impressive. Once I sat on the bench, Meulin jumped back under the canvas.

"Miss said to go back to hive!" she explained, clearly looking for something between all packages that were in the wagon. "Aha!" She found it in the same moment, when the vehicle moved. "Mituna turn around here," she said, sitting behind me. Once I did as she asked, she grabbed my arms and looked at my elbows. "It doesn't look bad. You have one rock here," she diagnosed quickly and took tweezers from first aid kit she'd found.

"What happened to you, kid?" Movrom asked, not looking away from the road.

"I jutht fell," I answered shortly. "Tho, Meulin. What about my previouth quethtion?" A strange feeling that I was the luckiest slave today was growing with each passing second.

"You may say so," she admitted and started bandaging my wounds.

"Tho, what'th the prize?" I asked impatiently.

"Good food, warm bed and nice clothes, kid" Movrom answered, before Meulin could. "Did I guess what was your question?" he asked a with wide, almost toothless smile.

"Yes. You did," Meulin smiled to the older troll. "Would you like to inform him what awaits him?" she asked and giggled a little.

"Listen, kid." He pocked my shoulder with his pipe. "Miss likes her slaves to looks nice. That's why we get better food and everything than everyone else. But don't think kid, that it's going to be easy, because it won't be. Miss may give us more, but she doesn't tolerate three things: laziness," he started to count on his bony fingers. "Disobedience and lack of loyalty. Kid, I saw with my own, old eyes, what miss did to trolls that dared to show one of those three things. Kid, I saw that, but I wish I didn't and you certainly don't want to…" Movrom was still talking and talking as I leaned closer to Meulin.

"Are we far away from the hive?" I asked quietly, with desperation in my voice.

"Two hours?" she answered with carefree smile.

And Movrom was talking all the time. 'Kid'ing and talking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always: if you'll find any mistakes, please let me know and have fun :)

* * *

"Kid." Movrom pocked my shoulder with his pipe for what seemed to be hundredth time in last two hours. I was sure I would have bruise in that place. Of course I'd tried to stop him, but he'd been deaf to verbal requests. Whole spectrum of verbal request from very polite ones to few minutes long, rude rants.

The only time I'd attempted to shut him up physically, Meulin'd hissed at me. For some unknown reason she'd been enjoying that endless talking and I wasn't stupid - a malnourished and exhausted yellowblood was nothing against a healthy oliveblood.

"Listen to me, kid." Movrom pocked me once again. "We are close." He finally said that one short sentence I had been waiting for. I sat up straight and quickly looked around. We were riding uphill, on a narrow path through an old and dense forest. "We will be able to see the Wyvern's Valley once we reach that hill." Movrom pointed forward, using his immortal pipe. "Do you know why it's called the Wyvern's Valley, kid?" he asked and placed the mouthpiece back between those few teeth he still had.

"I'm thure you will tell me anyway," I snarled, what was followed by Meulin's giggle. But Movrom ignored or didn't hear any of that.

"It's called Valley, because it is a valley, kid." He looked at me as if I was still a wiggler. That caused Meulin to giggle again. I growled at her, but I was ignored once again. Correction: she wasn't enjoying Movrom's talking, she was enjoying when he was killing someone else with his endless talking.

"And it's the Wyvern's Valley, because…" he was cut short by a loud roar. Just a moment later, the wagon reached the top of the hill and I saw a vast valley. I was almost completely covered by colorful fields and pastures, except for a steam and a village on the other side, not more than half a mile away from us. It's biggest, three storey building looked like a small palace and on top of one of its two towers was lying a dragon - a huge dragon which was lazily looking and villagers.

"And kid, that's why it's called Wyvern's Valley. Meet Wyvern Mom, miss's lusus. Beware of her, she enjoys eating lost trolls. By the way, did you know that miss is known as Teal Wyvern?" Movrom asked, but he didn't bother to wait for answer. "That's because miss is tealblood and her lusus is wyvern, obviously. You see that biggest hive, kid?" He pointed at the palace and I got a feeling that I would finally get some useful facts. "That's where miss lives. Miss and all trolls that work directly for her. Like Meulin." Movrom looked back, at the said troll.

"Mhm," Meulin purred affirmatively and leaned forward, between me and the old brownblood, "and there is meow block." She narrowed her eyes and pointed on the tower that wasn't wyvern's bed. "On the second floor, third window from the tower."

"And what'th your job?" I asked, before Movrom could continue his endless story.

"Papers. Documents and more papers. I'm a scribe. But don't get meow wrong, I like that." She explained with a happy smile.

"Theriouthly?" It was hard to believe that a slave could has so important duty.

"Yes." She giggled. "You see that second biggest building?" She pointed in the right direction. This building stood on the square in the middle of the village. It was two storey and rather small compared to the palace, but still much bigger than any other building. A lot of trolls were coming in and outside of it. The whole village was rather lively, but couldn't have more than hundred inhabitants. "That's inn. 'Under the wing'." Meulin explained. "Almost all of us eat there. They have few blocks there, but they are rarely used."

Meulin apparently took a pity on my ears and arm, because she was explaining purpose of every building, all the way to the village, not letting Movrom tell even a word more or poke my arm with his pipe. We departed once we reached the square - Movrom rode to a storehouse that was right behind the inn and Meulin took me to the palace, which everyone called 'the hive'. She led me through a two storey high hall with as high windows, up a wide and rather fancy staircase, down a bright corridor decorated with burgundy carpet, colorful paintings and vases full of flowers.

Meulin stopped in front of an intricately carved, wooden doors. She knocked twice and opened it as soon as she heard emotionless 'come in' from the other side.

"I brought this new yellowblood, miss," she announced, leading me inside. I quickly looked around. Except for a simple, but elegant fireplace, doors and high window with the view at the village, all walls were covered by shelves made of dark wood and completely filled with books and catalogs. In the middle of this block stood a sturdy desk with a small vase with dried flowers, two straight piles of papers, an inkwell and a container with few quills on it. In front of it stood three low armchairs while this one behind it was tall and definitely comfy while still rather simple. Tracit was sitting on it, but she wasn't a troll that caught my attention. Beside her stood a muscular brownblood who was at least head taller than me. He had thick and curved horns like wild hoofbeast, really short hair and he was frowning the whole time.

"Thank you Leijon." Tracit handed the brownblood a stack of papers. "Trulsi, you're both free to go." They bowed their heads a little and leave the block. The sound of closing doors resounded and block fell quiet. I was looking at Tracit waiting and having absolutely no idea what to expect, while she was looking at me with completely calm expression. I couldn't guess what she was thinking about. _I want to pail with this handsome troll this moment, on this desk_ was as good as _let's feed Wyvern Mom with him._

"What's your name?" she asked quietly, but loud enough for me to hear her clearly.

"Mituna Captor," I answered after a short while of hesitation. I was curious. Curious of how much could I allow myself.

"Did you enjoy Iltana's company? Movrom Iltana's?" she asked with totally straight face and I had to admit this question caught me off guard. She didn't ask me about the travel, but specially about Movrom, what meant she was aware of his irritating talkativeness.

"Thould I tell the truth?" I snorted.

"Don't ever dare lie to me," she answered calmly after a short while. She didn't move even a millimeter and was still sitting comfortably. That was strange, normally I would by hit by now.

"This old prick wath a true pain in my thorry ath. If not for Meulin, who wath watching us all the time, I would gladly knock out the retht of his teeth or at leatht break hith pipe," I admitted quickly, expecting an instant hit after that.

"That would hurt his feelings," she said with a really tiny sound of something that could be called a distress, but her face still didn't express any feelings when she reached for a small vase with dried flowers. "Try to take it away from me, using only your psionics," she ordered calmly, looking right into my eyes. Her bright teal eyes seemed to see right through my soul and mind. I gulped quietly. This wasn't normal. She didn't behave like any of my previous owners and I didn't know what to think about this. I looked at the vase. Tracit was holding it at the base, using only her fingertips.

"Why thould I?" I snarled again, louder than last time.

"Because if you manage to do that without breaking it, you are free to smash it against whatever you want. Even my head." After those words, the block fell silent once again. I wasn't expecting that. Not at all. What was going on? This huge troll… Trulsi? Was he standing right behind the doors, ready to kill me if I try to hurt this weird tealblood in front of me? Hell knows what's inside her think pan.

I covered the vase in my psionics, ready for it to pop out of that loose grip. To my surprise it swayed a little, but stayed in place. I focused all remains of my power on that little piece of porcelain, trying to get it out of that slim hand. I came closer, leaned against the desk with my face so close to the vase that some of flowers were touching my forehead. I wanted to get that out. I really wanted, but I couldn't. Was that how strong the tealblood was of was I so weak.

I took a sudden, short breath when I heard a quiet crack and I immediately took back the psionics, but it was too late. Vase shattered into small pieces and everything fell on the desk.

"I guess I win." Tracit stood up as if nothing really happened. She went around the desk to stop in front of me. "As a winner I'd like to get a prize."

"Ath if I had anything" I snorted.

Next moment she reached to my neck. I immediately grabbed her wrists and covered them with psionics, desperately trying to stop her. But I couldn't manage anything - full of utter terror I felt as she took of my explosive collar.


End file.
